Guess Who?
by FairyTitanPowerpuff4699
Summary: I'm baaaaack. I'm so sorry for not updating. I've had writer's block, damarnit. So, the PowerPuff Girls are enjoying a relaxing day at The Park. Then the RowdyRuff Boys come in! But not all is what you think...is gonna happen. Honestly, the story is better that the summary, I promise you. Rated K-plus for mild language and stupidity by the RowdyRuff Boys. Oneshot!


'Ello Govenor! Sorry, I probably just offended some British people out there. I'll stop now. So, this came to me when I was having trouble with my new chapter of my story. Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm being a biatch for not updating my chapter. I whole-heartedly blame Writer's Block. Well, since I **CAN'T FREAKING USE IT IN MY STORY **and my stories lack Blossick and Boomubbles, I thought: _Why the heck not? _So, I shall try to do all three shippings good and I hope you enjoy it! PPG are 7, RRB are 8. _Italics mean thoughts or a note._ Flamers shall have the wires savagely ripped out of their computers by ME, FAIRY! *crazed maniacal laughter*

Yours-Not-Quite-Truly,

Fairy

* * *

One fine day in the City of Townsville, three little boys around the age of eight were searching for their counterparts. Well, that's never good. But, ah, what's this? Are those flowers I see. D'awwww, the big bad RowdyRuff Boys have crushes! Oh, that's so cute! Let's check up on them, shall we?

"Brick! I don't see them!" Boomer, the sweetest Rowdy, whined to his red haired brother. He held a lily in his hands. "Boomer, shut the fudge up. Your voice is fudgin' annoying me." Butch, the psychotic bastard of the group, said to his blonde haired brother in a monotone voice as he squinted around Townsville looking for something (His little giiiiirlllllfriend!). He was holding a buttercup in his hands. "Boomer be fudgin' patient!" Brick, the red haired brother, shouted at his brother. He was holding a rose. Hey, those are their counterparts favorite flowers! Oh. "Hypocrite..." Boomer muttered under his breath.

Butch's eyes suddenly lit up, the way a giddy boy's does, and he smiled. His brothers rushed to his side and saw the people they were looking for. The boys smiled and rocketed down towards the park, where it just so happens that the PowerPuff Girls were having a picnic. Oh dear...

"Buttercup! These cupcakes are amazing! When did you know how to bake?" Bubbles Utonium said to he raven haired sister. "I unnogh" Buttercup said with her mouth full. "Don't talk with you mouth full." Blossom scolded, with her mouth full. The three seven year old girls laughed hysterically. They were enjoying sister bonding time, since it was Saturday. The bad guys always took Saturday and Sunday off. Except for those little brats, the RowdyRuff Boys.

Lately, the RRB had been doing something that scared the PPG more than anything they ever did could. They had started robbing banks and doing stuff like that just to get the girls to come, and during battles, the boys would start talking about how pretty they looked that day or staring at them with lovesick faces or playing with their hair. It was freaking the Puffs out, man! The girls were sure the RowdyRuff Boys were planning something, and that frightened the PPG more than anything could. 'Cause, really? When have you seen eight year old boys acting like that unless they were planning something?

Meanwhile, the RRB were hiding in the bushes watching the girls like the creepy people they are. "It feels weird to talk to my cupcake in front of the others." Butch announced quietly. Oh my, they're getting to be quite possessive of them. His brothers thought about this, and agreed with him. "What's that?" they heard a high voice squeal. Boomer whipped his head towards the picnic blanket in time to see Bubbles chase after a bunny off to the left. Boomer smiled and ran off to the left after his counterpart. "Stay safe and don't go too far!" Blossom called after her pig-tailed sister. "I'm gonna go to the pond to feed the ducks." Buttercup said cheerfully as she gathered breadcrumbs in a napkin and headed off to the right. "Don't fall into the pond again!" Blossom called after her sister who waved at her. Butch smiled that insane smile of his and ran after his counterpart. Brick smiled at Blossom. _All alone. _He thought as he skipped (Yes, skipped!) towards his counterpart, who was now alone on the blanket and reading a book as she ate an apple.

Brick helped himself to one of the cookies the girls packed as sat down next to Blossom, which went unnoticed by her. He sat and watched her as he ate his cookie. He soon grew bored and took her bow off gently and placed it on his own head. "This a good look for me?" Brick asked Blossom. Blossom dropped her book, jumped up, and spun around in surprise. She realized it was Brick, and glared at him. Then she realized what he was wearing, and soon fell to the ground in a fit of giggles due to how ridiculous he looked. Brick smiled triumphantly. Usually, all he got was a fiery glare or a frightened look. "You...look...so...stupid!" Blossom cried out between giggles. "But give me my bow back." she said as she quickly made her voice monotone and her face bored. Brick frowned, but a mischievous smile came to his face. "Nope! I think I look good in it!" Brick said as he started to float in the air. "Brick.." Blossom warned. Brick's smile just got bigger and he zoomed away holding Blossom's bow and the flower. "BRICK!" Blossom shrieked in annoyance, and quickly flew off after him.

Blossom was up in the clouds searching for her bratty little counterpart. Suddenly, she was hit in the back of the head with something. She spun around and caught it before it could start falling. She lifted it up to eye level and saw that it was her bow. But it had something attached to it. It was...a rose? A rose. A rose! Blossom raised an eyebrow and smiled. She felt something press against her cheek and spun to her left just in time to see a crimson streak light up the sky. She blushed a deep scarlet, realizing that Brick had just kissed her, and looked at the note attached to the rose. On a little tag attached to the rose were the words: _Guess Who Likes You._

Let's go to the Blues, shall we? Bubbles frowned as she searched the clearing for the bunny. She must've frightened it and made it go into its rabbit hole. "Awww..." Bubbles said with a frown. She suddenly noticed someone tapping her shoulder. She turned around and shrieked, for it was Boomer who was behind her. He smiled sweetly at her. She immediately got into a Kung Fu stance like Buttercup taught her and glared at the little blonde boy. Boomer snorted with laughter and took something out from behind his back: The bunny! She let out a cry of joy and hugged the bunny to her as she spun in a circle. She turned to face Boomer to thank him for finding Mr. Patches, but realized that the evil little boy was nowhere to be found. She found a lily resting in the fluffy creatures mouth and held it up to her face. She found that there was a little tag attached to the flower. Before she could read it, she felt a pressure on her cheek. She spun to her right in time to see an ocean blue streak darting away. She stood there for a moment, blushing while her brain tried to work out the fact that Boomer had just kissed her. She shook her head and set the bunny down. She lifted the flower up to eye level in order to read the note. On it were the words:_ Guess Who Likes You._

Now for the Greens! *fangirling*. Cough, cough. Ahem. Buttercup was sitting at the edge of the pond feeding the ducks that came near her. She was so busy feeding the ducks that she didn't notice the boy with the spiky hair and the lovesick smile creep up behind her. "That's cute. Never thought of you as the gentle type." Butch commented, causing Buttercup to leap up and spin around to face him. She quickly blushed and stepped back when she realized that their noses were touching. She sighed with annoyance and frowned at the boy. she gave him a look that seemed to say "This crap again?" as she poked him in the chest. "Can't you go one day without stalking us?" Buttercup asked as she poked his chest again. Butch smirked and chuckled darkly, which scared Buttercup greatly. He put his hands on her shoulders, leaned down, and kissed her on the forehead. He placed something in her hands and walked away. "Think of it as revenge, Cupcake!" Butch called over his shoulder. Buttercup stood there frozen while she tried to process what just happened. She looked down at her hands and saw the object he had placed in them was a buttercup with a little note attached to it. Her blush could've outdone the crimson of Brick's eyes when she read the note. The little note contained the words: _Guess Who Likes You._

"That was a good day." Brick said as he and his brothers as they flew home to Mojo's place. His brothers smiled and nodded in agreement, each thinking about what the hell had just happened that day.

The girls met up back at the blanket, each blushing with a blank look on their faces. Buttercup looked at her two sisters and looked at the flowers in their hands. "I think I can safely say that this has just been the boldest and stupidest thing those boys had ever done." Buttercup announced and she and her sisters nodded in agreement. Even though all three of them had been thinking completely otherwise.


End file.
